I Do
by ChiDee
Summary: sequel of Do You, lets see about the adventure of love, life, friendships, and battles...perhaps!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : We don't own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

Harry stood in front of a full body mirror and watched his own reflections. Pure white robes wrapped his body, showing off every curve nicely. Waist length ebony hair was braided into loose braid, tied with white velvet string at the end of it. He ran along his palm to smoothen the unwrinkled robes nervously. Harry bit his lip in nervous, silently hoping that the ceremony would run smoothly. His thought was scattered when a soft knock could be heard from the unlocked door.

"Come in," Harry said softly.

Harry's best friend came through the wooden door, looking all handsome and formal with his midnight blue robes. A smirk graced his feature when he saw the condition his best friend's in.

"Nervous, mate?" sky blue eyes tingled with mockery.

"Shut up, Ron. Only because you've done this ceremony yourself doesn't make you being an expertise in one!" Harry glared.

Ronald Weasley chuckled, "Nice pout you have, Harry. Anyway, are you ready for the big _moment_?" he teased.

"Just a minute," Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm his nervous mind and heart. When he fluttered his eyes open, he said, "I'm ready."

Ron smiled softly. "Let's go then, mate."

Harry and Ron proceeded to leave the room. Both men walked side by side along the hall in a comfortable silence. They stopped for a moment in front of a big oak double door. Ron reached out his hand and squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. Harry turned to face his best friend for the last eleven nearly twelve years.

"This is it. Once you go through this door, there's no turning back. This is the last chance, Harry." Ron said seriously. "If you want to back off, you can run now."

"I won't, Ron."

"He's a git, Harry."

Harry laughed, "That, I know since I was eleven."

"Well, he's still a pompous, arrogant bastard for me 'till now," Ron scoffed.

Harry hugged Ron while chuckling, "Thanks, Ron. I know that you care for me, but I won't back off."

"No regret there, Harry?" Harry shook his head. "You're sure?" Harry nodded.

Then Ron hugged him back, "This will be the last time I can call you 'mate', mate."

Harry playfully punched Ron's upper arm before he let go. "I'll still be your best friend, Ron. No matter what," he smiled.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I know that, but somehow I got the feeling a certain blond will rip out my limb if I call you that. Trust me, Harry, his streak of possessiveness was awful before, and I can't imagine it now," he said in a huff.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't even know whether you're telling the truth or just teasing me now, Ronald Weasley."

Ron chuckled lightly as Harry pouted, "Now, now, you're hardly look like a 23 year old man when you sulk, Harry. C'mon… give me the smile, you can't ruin your best day, eh?" Ron grinned. "You love him right?"

Harry smiled serenely, "Cross my heart."

"If you're sure….here we go."

Ron opened the big door to reveal pure white carpet outspread on the short aisle. The guests turned their heads around to saw them, mostly to saw Harry. And there, at the end of the aisle stood the man who would vow his life to him, in his best and his worst, until death separated them both. With a smile full of confidence, Harry strolled down the aisle until he was face to face to his soon to be husband.

"Hello mon beau," he whispered lovingly.

Harry smiled, a tinge of pink smeared on his cheeks. "Hi Draco," he replied shyly.

xXx

A/N : Okay, here's the prologue from "I Do". Sorry for the long waiting and enjoy the chapter. Bye-bye all!! We need beta for this story, send your reply via email to 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter!!

It all started with a raid, more specifically a raid at the Burrow. It seemed that Voldemort had frustrated in finding a certain savior so he made his decision to threatened out harry by using his closest relatives. Unfortunately, most of the family was there. The raid resulted in Molly and Ginny Weasley's deaths and Arthur's, Charlie's, and Bill's hard injury but managed to save themselves. If you ask about the rest, the twins were staying at their flat so they're safe. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were there, but put at ease that they were saved. And you asked who might save them?

Severus Snape did, thank Merlin!

In the last story, it was mentioned that Snape was in hiding. Then Lucius managed to contact him and offered him a part in his plan. The offer was agreed and since that time, Severus Snape lived in secluded part of Malfoy Manor. Snape played a big part in this plan. Even if it's to substitute Lucius' in a few meetings of inner circle while the real Lucius was having fun on his own or with his wife, as in Narcissa. What did they do you ask? Well, it could be a picnic or a tour, simply staying at home, you named it. Not that Snape was minded of course, it was after all a deal that had been agreed by both parties.

It was a good move actually, letting the Potion Master to come to those meetings. He was by all means hated the Dark Lord and his anger multiply everytime he saw that snake like man, and to Lucius' glee Snape was easier to be controlled while he was in anger.

What about Harry? See, now these two men lived under the same roof, bickers of course couldn't be avoided. Though actually Snape seemed a bit surprised when he first saw Harry's appearance, Earthian _was_ a beautiful creature after all. But peace soon proclaimed between the two when finally Snape admitted, while blushing, that he was ever fell in love with James, that was after the constant teasings and snides from a smirking Narcissa. And his hatred was not hatred actually, simply annoyance and grudges for being turned down by James years ago. Seeing Harry so very alike with his father, let's just say that the past memories of his came back in double force.

Right, back to the story. Snape managed to save Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from the raid at the burrow. He was of course took an apperance of Lucius Malfoy because the said person was forbidden to go by Harry himself.

Harry had known about this raid a day before thanks to his vision, and Lucius confirmed it right after he was back from the meeting with the other Death Eaters. He then completely against the idea that Lucius marched on the raid himself, he's not too fond to think that his soon-to-be-father-in-law would have a fight with those he considered family. On the other hand, he also knew that this raid was inevitable, for stopping it or holding Lucius presence in the said raid would only raised a suspicion on Lucius' position.

So after a debacle and feisty argument, it was agreed that Snape would go instead of Lucius. A decision that was accepted with lots of grumpiness from Lucius Malfoy, which later Harry found out from Draco that the said elder was slightly offended that his skill wasn't trusted to save the two best friend of Harry.

It was indeed a messy, bad raid which costed two lives of women. They died because they're struggled and fought back. Spells flied in the air and furnitures blasted around the house. Ginny fell first, followed by Hermione, Ron and Molly. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were wounded but still conscious though they were bounded. Ginny and Molly died right away, but none of them, except Snape knew that Ron and Hermione were just fainted. Having convinced by Snape-er, Malfoy's words that the four of those who laid on the floor were dead, the reamining three struggled to broke free and fled using emergency portkey.

Voldemort was simply to say angered by this. True, he only brought Malfoy (Snape) and Zabini from his inner circle and the rest were common followers. Still, he clearly upset that though it was 15 against 7, his stupid, idiot, good for nothing, amateur death eaters couldn't hold down three remaining wizards. Well, you can add the fact that in a way Malfoy (Snape) and Zabini helped them escaped, who do you think that slipped the portkey to Arthur's pocket? not that The Dark Lord need to know that of course

So Voldemort was furious, he was promising his follower a good punishing time with lots and lots of pain inflicted in it. He also hinted about the use of several crucios on them. In dramatical POP he disapparated after sent his two generals off to their home. Soon after he went by, those the rest of death eaters felt the heat on their arm, sign that their master was ready for their punisment. Not wanting to anger him more, they immediately left The Burrow.

What they didn't know was that several moment later, Snape, who his Polyjuice had worn off, and Zabini senior apparated back to The Burrow. They buried the two Weasley women and took the rest bodies with them to Malfoy Manor.

Blue eyes opened slowly, adaptating to the light where the person currently in. Ronald Weasley regained his consciousness to a room with small chandelier on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and opened it again to get a better focus. Quietly he sat up from his lay position and felt sore on his body. He winced a bit before looking around.

The first thing he thought was that he was nowhere in a place he recognize. Then he saw Hermione laid on the bed next to his. That sprang him onto his feet and quickly he approached the girl. He shook her softly in an attempt to wake her up.

And true, when Hermione opened her eyes, he felt he can breath easier. It took several moments for them to clearly aware of their surrounding. And soon all that happen came crashing down on them. To tell the truth, they have no idea what to feel that time, should they feel lucky and grateful for being saved, or sad and and terrified for the unceertain condition they were in.

"We're alive…" Hermione whispered, as if asking for confirmation.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…what about the rest though?"

"I…I saw Ginny fall…then…"

"Then you're black out. I thought you were dead… I thought you were BOTH dead!" a small hope flickered in his eyes. "Perhaps Ginny's here too…you know, saved."

"I don't know, Ron. If she was, shouldn't she be here with us?"

Silence ensued them.

"Where are we?" Hermione croaked after a moment.

Ron shrugged. "No idea." He looked at the door and stood, he looked around and surprisingly found his wand on his bed. "We better see it ourselves. Get your wand ready, 'Mione."

Hermione looked around her bed and found her wand under her pillow. Both drew their wand and walked quietly to the door. Hermione took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the door handle.

"Alohomora!" she whispered.

There's no clicking soumd she usually heard when she used this spell and succeeded. She frown and stared at Ron in disbelief.

"It's not work!" she whispered urgently.

Ron's mouth thinned in a grim. He'd open the door, even if it meant he'd have to shatter it to pieces. He grabbed the handle and ready to pull with full force before it was easily opened by a slight touch.

"It's not locked?!" he started to feel wird.

Not want to waste anymore time, they went out. They found out that the house they currently in was a simple two story house, not small and not too big either. They encountered no one which made them more confused. That was until they decided to go downstairs.

The stairs led them to the hall between a dining room and family room. They heard hushed voices from the last room so they went quietly there as to not alert the occupants of the room. From the archway, they saw two people snuggled up together, they lucky guesses, on the couch in front of the fire. One with dark locks and one blonde. They spoke in whispers and little giggles could be heard.

Wand poited at both of them, Ron asked, "Who are you?"

The two on the couch gasped and sprang apart. They spun around, revealing a young man with pale skin, aristocratic stance, pointy face, small smirk, silver-grey eyes. Ron and Hermione instantly recognized him as one and none other than Draco Malfoy. But it was the other young man which made them gaped. The one with long, silky, black hair, pale feature, soft, thin lips, jaded green eyes, and one famous lightning bolt scar.

"Ha….Harry?!" Ron stuttered.

A.N.: Yeah…right, okay… um…. First and foremost, we're so very sorry for the long updating. Sorry guys. We lost almost all the plots and forgot what they are. So…this chapter would mean we're not abandoning this story. Just be patience yeah? Thank you for all of your reviews, they means a lot to us. And forgive our grammars, it's bad we know. (;) Enjoy and tell us what you think, 'kay?


End file.
